Midnight Ride
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Severus and Lily Snape go for a moonlight stroll in Godric's Park and then on a magical broomstick ride through the stars. A romantic oneshot since I don't give these two enough love in my Harry Snape series.


"Alright Harry, it's time for your bath." Lily told her son while she entered the living room. Harry was sitting on top of his father's lap watching one of his favorite TV shows. That's when he turned his head over to look at her.

"Oh c'mon Mummy, can't I at _least_ wait until Candid Camera's over?" he questioned her pleadingly while drawing back his lower lip. "Daddy said that I could." He told her before Lily placed her hands upon her hips.

"Oh really, now why would your father tell you that without consulting me first? Severus?" she inquired while her eyes darted over to him.

"Alright, alright you got me." He began with a roll of his eyes. "You know how much of a softie I am when it comes to the boys." He told her.

"Fine, you win." She began while breathing a deep and heavy sigh before crossing her arms over each other. "But after the show's over I want you straight into the tub." She told him when all of a sudden she heard Tobey starting to cry through the baby monitor. "Oh shoot, your brother's awake. He'll either need fed or changed." She said.

"Or both." Her husband told her.

"Well I better go check on him and make sure that he's alright." She began. "I'll start running water for Harry's bath as soon as I get back." She finished before she turned back around and started walking down the hallway. "Alright Tobey I'm coming! Just hold on darling!" she called.

"Daddy, can you please read to me tonight?" Harry questioned while glancing up at him eagerly.

"Sure son, let me guess, you want me to read you the story of The Three Brothers tonight?" Snape wondered as Harry just simply grinned at him.

"How did you ever guess?" he questioned him back while his father grinned back down at him.

"I'm the potions master." He began. "That means that I'm very intelligent." He told him before he planted a kiss on the top of his head and then they continued watching the show together.

 _…_

"Well Harry and Tobey are both asleep." Lily began as she plopped down next to her husband on the couch. "What do you want to do now?" she wondered as Severus just simply grinned at her while he hovered his body over her causing her to fall over backwards before he planted a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

"What do you think?" he asked her back.

"Oh Severus I_" she began while he wrapped his arms around her neck before continuing to kiss her while she slowly kissed him back. "Severus I'm enjoying this as much as you are but what if Harry wakes up? He's only five years old and he's _way_ too young to see something like this." She told him.

"So? We'll get him and Tobey a babysitter." He replied. "Come on Lily, you know I love the boys as much as you do but it's been way too long since we've had some time to ourselves." He told her.

"You're right. I miss you so much Severus." She told him as the two of them continued kissing and making out with each other. Severus placed his hand upon her breast and squeezed it while allowing his tongue to occasionally slip inside her mouth. A few moments later they finally broke apart and sat back up.

"I have an idea. I'll get Molly to keep an ear out for the boys. I'm sure that she'd love to help out. After all, she absolutely adores them. In fact, almost as much as her own." She told him.

"And don't forget Ginny." He reminded her.

"Of course not, how could I forget her? Arthur and Molly are _so_ lucky. As much as I love Harry and Tobey I really wish that I had a daughter." She said.

"Who knows? Maybe someday." He told her with a grin as Lily got to her feet and walked over to the telephone.

 _…_

Severus and Lily walked hand in hand through Godric's Park while a full moon shone over them. "Wow, this is so romantic Severus. I don't think that we could have asked for a better night." She said.

"I know." He told her before they stopped and glanced up at the night sky and Lily gasped while gaping her mouth wide open with pure astonishment and amazement.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is, there's so many stars in the sky." She said.

"And I can't believe how beautiful you are Lily Anne Snape." He told her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly inside his chest. "I love you so much and I've always had." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him before the two of them continued kissing underneath the stars. A few moments later she finally broke it and quickly turned away from him.

"What is it?" he asked her anxiously out of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked her before to his complete and utter horror she burst into tears.

"Oh Severus, it's just that I feel so guilty! How can you love me when you weren't my first love? I mean technically Harry isn't even your son. Even if you didn't know that James was his father you would know right away if you saw a picture of him!" she cried before he placed a tender hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"So? Do you think that that matters to me? I mean sure me and James Potter never saw eye to eye and we were natural born enemies but I still love Harry. And I love you. I love all three of you with all of my heart and nothing in your previous lifestyle is ever going to change that. I've been in love with you ever since we were kids, and I am so glad that you and Harry are in my life and that you made me a father. Besides, he's nowhere near like James was and he's got your eyes." He told her softly while smiling warmly at her. Lily smiled back at him before he brought her face close to his and kissed her again.

They exchanged a few quick and tender kisses before they broke apart again and tilted their heads back up towards the sky. "You know what would be perfect on a night like this?" Lily asked him as he just grinned knowingly back at her.

"I'm already way ahead of you." He told her and a few seconds later Lily found herself riding behind him on top of his broomstick while kissing each other passionately and soaring through the night sky.


End file.
